In Her Eyes
by Deceiving Eyes
Summary: Formally Untitled. Summary: Becky, new WWE Diva makes her debut at Wrestlemania 24 and has many choices to make... CodyXOC, RandyXOC, JohnXOC, In later chapters ?XOC
1. Debut

**A/N: This is my first story so please review after reading, flames are welcome, any ideas of how to improve will be appreciated. This story is to help X3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverX3 to gain domination of the wrestling fics. **

Chapter 1: Debut

A black sports car pulled up outside the Citrus Bowl Arena in Orlando, Florida and out stepped a beautiful young woman. She had black hair that went past her shoulder, bright green eyes and a ring on the left of her lower lip. She was wearing a black tee shirt -that was like a corset at the back- with a white broken heart on it, a white belt with black studs, black shorts, black commando style boots with a slightly taller heel and black and white checkered wrist bands wristbands.

She walked into the arena with a slight smile on her face; it was her first night in the business tomorrow. She bumped into something, or someone, tall and looked up to see the 6' 4", 245 pound, chiselled, tattooed form of Randy Orton smirking down at her. "Yes _Randy_?" She said in a sickly-sweet voice, in reality she thought Randy was a really cool guy. He didn't need to know that, yet. "Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office Becky, ASAP." Randy replied, all the time that devilish little grin on his face. Becky started walking in the right direction when Randy called out to her, "Nice ass!" She flipped him off without a second glance.

Several minutes later Becky found herself lost and walked into the nearest locker room, she saw her best friends Brittany and Ashley chatting. "Hey girls," Becky yelled. "Hey Becky," The girls said in unison. "I need directions to Vince's office ASAP," Becky said hurriedly. "Okay, when you leave go right and follow it until you get to the first left turn, go down that to the end, and you have Vince's office," Ashley said to Becky. "Thanks so much, oh and bye Ash, bye Brit." With that she left in quite a hurry. Following the directions given to her by Ashley she reached Vince's office in no time.

Becky hesitantly took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking on the door. "Come in," was the reply from the gravely voice of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "You wanted to see me sir?" Becky asked Vince timidly. "Yes Becky, now I understand that you want to make your in-ring debut as soon as possible," Becky nodded, "But…" Becky thought she was about to have a heart attack. "We are debuting you tonight as a manager in a match of your choice, you already know the card so make a choice," Vince said with a small smirk at her expression of surprise. "Ummmm… I choose… Cody and Holly versus Cade and Murdoch for the titles," Becky said taking several minutes. "Which team?" Vince asked. "Oh, Cody and Holly," Becky said with a grin, she couldn't believe her luck. "Well go get ready!" With that Becky got up from her chair and left the room.

As soon as the door closed Becky sprinted the entire way back to Ashley's locker room and ran through the door to see John Cena talking to Brittany, Brittany was blushing heavily. John suddenly put his hand on Brittany's cheek and the other on her waist, he pulled her close, bent down and passionately kissing her, before pulling back up a minute later grinning like an idiot, Brittany was absolutely beaming. Ashley and Becky clapped, whistled and cheered making Brittany blush even harder. "Wow," was all John could say before Brittany came back with "I'll say!" "Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am managing Cody and Hardcore Holly tonight," Becky said and Ashley and Brittany pulled her into a big hug as she not-so-secretly loved Cody Rhodes. "Outfit, now!" Ashley yelled and she and Brittany steered her to a locker with John looking on astounded.

After much speculation and many disputes the trio had finally decided on Becky wearing a red version of her shirt, black jeans that flare out at the bottom, her belt, the same style of boot except in red, the wristbands and a red and black checkered hat. She looked herself up and down in the mirror before being escorted to the gorilla position by Ashley, John and Brittany.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of my first story? Please review with comments and feedback, flames are welcome.**


	2. Reception

Chapter 2: Reception

Becky was at the gorilla position with Ashley, Brittany and John by her side, John with his arm around Brittany's waist when Cody and Holly walked up to them. "So you're the manager," Holly said with a sneer. "Fuck you Holly; I only did this match because of Cody!" Becky said before clapping her hand over her mouth thinking to herself _'Fuck, I said that out loud!' _Cody looked at her but they had to walk to the rig as Cade and Murdoch were waiting for them. As the music hit Becky walked out in between Cody and Holly raising both their titles, but looked disgusted when Murdoch made eyes at her. She gave the belts to the timekeeper.

The bell rung and Cody and Cade went at it, Cody got in a few punches to the face and ribs for Cade got in a cheap-shot to the groin as Murdoch distracted the ref. Becky growled and jumped onto the apron and climbing into the ring and slapped Cade while the ref was reprimanding Murdoch she quickly left the ring as Cody clotheslined Cade and got the tag. Holly came in swinging for the fences, hitting every part of Cade he could reach. Murdoch blind-tagged Cade and came in quickly, knocking down Holly. Murdoch started stomping and then Cade came into the ring to double-team Holly. Holly rolled out of the way and tagged Cody, they double-clotheslined Cody before the ref got to Cade and reprimanded him. Becky seeing her chance, grabbing the title belt and hitting Murdoch in the face before taking it back out side the ring. Cody pulled himself up and then pulled up Murdoch and hit with the Flowing Snap DDT and covering him for the three count. Becky jumped for joy, grabbed the belts and ran into the ring. She held both Cody's and Holly's arms high in victory; that is until Cody turned her and kissed her passionately in the middle of the ring. Much to the dismay of the little twelve and fourteen year old Cody fangirls' who were watching at home.

As they got into the back Brittany and Ashley ran up to her screaming and pulling her into a rib-crushing hug, proving just how brutal girls can be when happy for their friends. "Oh my god!" Brittany yelled at the top of her lungs, it echoed down the hall so everyone could hear it. Becky grinned and put her arm around Cody's shoulders as her put hers around his waist. Becky turned to hug Cody and put one arm on his neck, one on his shoulder pulling him down and they kissed again. Several minutes later they broke apart. "I'll see you tomorrow night Mister World Tag Team Champion," Becky said in a promiscuous voice. "I'll see you tonight in my hotel room Miss Becky," Cody said in return making Becky blush, which made Cody grin. "You're so cute when you blush," he said lifting her off the ground in a hug while she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yeah, I don't think I am. Anyway what will be doing in your hotel room Mister Rhodes?" Becky asked. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Cody said grinning. "Well let's go," Becky said kissing him on the lips. "Yeah, see ya John, Holly," he said. "Bye Brittany, bye Ash," Becky said to her friends of several years. "Make sure to use protection, we can't have you pregnant just after your debut!" Ashley whispered into Becky's ear mischievously. Becky slapped her on the arm lightly "Shut up, just because you and Matt aren't on the same show doesn't mean you can interfere in everyone else's sex-life," Becky said just as mischievously. "Come on babe let's go," Cody said. "Ok, bye everyone," Becky said. "Bye kids," John said playfully as the walked towards Becky's car.

They arrived at the hotel about half an hour later and sat down on the couch. "Now we're not going to have sex tonight, as I want things to be comfortable with you," Cody said. "I know," Becky replied, "I was just messing with Ashley's head." They both laughed and decided to watch a movie. They put on See No Evil, Becky – at the appropriate parts – pretended to be scared and by the movie's end was in Cody's lap. They started to make out with Becky taking off Cody's shirt. "I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "It doesn't matter, I sleep with no shirt on anyway," was his reply. Becky yawned as Cody stifled one. "I'm kinda tired," Becky said. "Me too, let's go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow." Cody replied. "Yeah let's," Becky agreed and got changed, all the while Cody checking out her arse from the bed. "See something you like honey?" She asked Cody, who didn't know, that she knew he was checking her out. "Definitely," Cody said and pulled her into the bed. They kissed one last time before going to sleep.

**A/N: I updated so quickly because of two things**

**1: X3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverX3 asked me to update quickly**

**2: This idea popped into my head.**

**Don't worry X3Biggest Cody RhodesFanEverX3 they will "get it on" within a few in-story weeks, a.k.a about four more chapters as I want them to go on dates until they are really confident with each other. Please review, flames welcome, ideas appreciated.**


	3. First Match

Chapter 3: First Match

Becky awoke to a warm body behind her and remembered staying in Cody's hotel room. She just remembered it was her first match in – she looked at the clock, it was 10:30 – about eight and a half hours! "Fuck!" she yelled waking Cody. "What?" Cody asked groggily. "I have my debut in like eight and a half hours, I have to go to the gym, and you're coming" she insisted and Cody got up while Becky had a shower. When she left the bathroom he quickly walked in and had a shower. Whilst he was in there Becky changed into a black tank top and black sweat pants. She had just finished lacing her boots when Cody came out of the bathroom fully clothed. They quickly ran to the elevator and from the lobby ran to the carpark before leaving.

They arrived around 11:30 and went straight for the ring. Hours later they were still at the gym training. Becky quickly announced that they had to go to the arena; even if it was only 4 o'clock there was a lot to do. They got to the arena at 5:00 and Cody quickly escorted Becky to her locker room and after a passionate kiss, ran off to his own. Ashley and Brittany ran in minutes later, with John kissing Brittany before running to go get ready himself. Brittany and Ashley ambushed Becky and bombarded her with questions such as "How was it?", "How did it go down?", "Was there foreplay?" and so on. "Ladies, calm the fuck down!" Becky yelled. "We didn't even have sex, I was just screwing with your head Ash!" Becky stared to laugh and Ashley looked shocked. "Fuck you Becky!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, alright already, I need you to help me with my debut outfit!" Becky yelled. Ashley soon forgot about her head being messed with and helped Becky choose an outfit. After hours of throwing throws into definitely not and maybe piles Becky was decked out in black tank top with red lace around the hem, black shorts, the same boots, wristbands and hat from last night as well. She was excited when she realized there was only half an hour until her match. She ran to hair and make up. There they straightened her hair, gave her black eyeliner, red lipstick, for her eye shadow they decided on black and red checker style to match her outfit and red mascara. She quickly ran to the gorilla position where she was greeted by Cody, who picked her up, spun her around and kissed her passionately. "Good luck out there against the Manazon(1), not that you need it!" Cody said. "Thanks Cody," Becky replied hugging him tightly. Beth's music hit and she walked down to the ring, Becky's music hit shortly after and she was surprised to find it was "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace(2), "I told the sound department it was your favourite because I turned on your CD Player after you fell asleep it was on that song, and on repeat," Cody grinned sheepishly. Becky kissed him one last time before walking to the ring.

After stepping into the ring, Becky took off her hat and threw it into the crowd; a little girl with wide shocked eyes had caught it and then hugged it tight before putting it on. Becky grinned and waved to the girl only to be jumped by "Manazon". She frowned as the bell rung and kicked Beth in the stomach, making sure to use the heel. Beth grabbed her stomach and Becky pulled her up. She threw her into the turnbuckle, ran to the other, took a small run-up, she did a cartwheel and kicked Beth in the face. She climbed to the top rope to wait for Beth to stand and turn around. When she did Becky did the Kane/Undertaker clothesline thing knocking her down. Meanwhile in commentary J.R. was going insane in a good way "We have never seen 'The Glamazon' being well woman-handled like this!" Back in the ring Becky Irish Whipped Beth into the ropes and hit her with her Spike finisher. She pinned Beth to win her first match in the WWE. She cheered with the fans and waved to the same little girl and than walked to the back. Once there she jumped into Cody's arms and kissed him passionately. "You did great out there, but you have to come back out with me cause it's my match now, I'm facing Cade," Cody said. "Okay let's go," was Becky's reply.

They made their entrance to Cody's theme and Cody jumped in the ring and started pummeling Cade. Becky distracted the ref and Cody unlaced the turnbuckle cover. He Irish Whipped Cade into the Ring Cock, busting him open. Cade turned with blood streaming down his face, Cody hit the Flowing Snap DDT and covered for the win. Becky jumped into the ring raised his arm in victory kissing him passionately. They walked to the back hand in hand waving to the crowd and slapping the luckier ones high fives. They were greeted by their friends backstage, who hugged them and congratulated them. Becky and Cody left shortly after.

**A/N: I will have an entire chapter devoted to their after match ventures up tomorrow, most likely like today I will have another 3 up, possibly four. Review please, flames welcome, ideas to improve, don't hesitate to post.**

**(1)Kudos to X3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverX3 aka Becky for coining this phrase in The Champion And The Diva**

**(2) Nabbed from TCATD when Cody and Becky enter for the first time.**


	4. First Date

Chapter Four: First Date

By the time Becky and Cody reached the carpark she was blindfolded and he was leading her to the car. Once in the car she kept annoying him by asking the two most annoying question's in the world: "Where are we going?" and "Are we there yet?" Cody's response to these was "Can't tell you!" and "No," he was starting to get agitated when they arrived. She asked for one last time "Are we there yet?" to which Cody responded "Yes!" "Finally," Becky announced before going to take off her blindfold. Cody stopped her then turned off the car and went around to the other side opening Becky's door, helping her out and tilting her head slightly before taking off her blindfold. They were standing out side " " the most romantic albeit expensive restaurant in Orlando! "Oh My God!" Becky said shocked as Cody chuckled. They walked inside and the reservation checker dude, led them to their table in the VIP section.

"Cody, I-I-I can't believe this. Thank you so much. I'll have to pay you back some time," Becky said that last part with a suggestive smirk and a wink. "I'd like that," Cody replied, also with a smirk on his face. The waiter came around not a minute later, asking for their orders. Cody got a chicken dish and a salad with a white wine dressing and Becky got the same chicken dish and a Caesar salad. Cody got them to most expensive bottle of wine, which cost almost $200 by itself. The food arrived shortly after and there wasn't much conversation after that. By the time they were finished they were both bulging with food. The bill was about $350 and Cody paid in cash. Becky was so excited and caught up in the moment as soon as they got out the door she jumped on Cody and kissed him passionately, Cody's found their way to her waist and stayed there with a gentle yet firm grip. They broke apart several minutes later, Becky blushing heavily. They got into the car and drove off into the night.

They arrived at the movies about half an hour later and went to see Hitman. After laughing through some of the funnier parts of the movie, grinning at the gore and cracking jokes during the boring parts. They left the cinema at about 10:30 grinning but tired. They decided on going back to the hotel. Once they arrived Cody took his shirt off and Becky got changed. They clambered into bed and after talking about their date for about half an hour and sharing one last kiss for the night, went to sleep and where in the clutches of Dreamland in no-time at all.

**A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter; this will most likely be my shortest in this story. Only 459 words, disappointed in myself here. But I guarantee that I will write a longer chapter for Chapter five.**


	5. Green Bay Hero

Chapter Five: Green Bay Hero

Becky awoke to the sunshine coming in through the curtains and the bleeping of the fucking alarm clock. Becky decided to put on her music while she got ready and turned on her CD Player and put on her mixed CD. She got into the shower and started to wash herself. Cody woke due to a combination of the sunshine on his face, the running water and the music that was playing at like fucking full volume. Cody got up and turned it down a little so as not to upset Becky. She got out of the shower and wrapped one towel around herself and used another to dry her hair. When she left the bathroom, Cody went in and jumped (not literally) into the shower. He emerged minutes later wearing a pair of jeans. A drop of water ran down his neck and chest and Becky, now fully clothed, walked over to him and stopped it with her finger and wiped it on the towel that was around his shoulders. "Thanks babe," Cody said, "My pleasure hun," was Becky's response. He then took in what Becky was wearing, a black cut-off tee, black jeans, her white belt and Converse All-Stars. After Cody put on a shirt and some shoes they packed their bags and were off to the airport.

Upon arriving at the airport, they were bombarded by fans wanting autographs. Most of the little fan-girls went for Cody and gave Becky dirty looks. Most of the male fans went for Becky and one little girl about seven – the one who caught Becky's hat - hugged her before getting the hat signed. After signing the autographs they boarded the plane and were on their way to Green Bay, Wisconsin!

Several hours later they arrived in Green Bay and as they got off the plane were swarmed with fans Mr. Kennedy and Becky especially, Candice got almost as much attention as she was from the state. Becky and Cody held hands and after almost an hour of signing autographs were able to leave and get to the hotel.

Cody and Becky walked in to the hotel room hand-in-hand and Cody threw their luggage onto the bed. Cody and Becky kissed and then sat down on the couch to watch a movie. They decided to watch The Marine as their friend John, is in it. After watching it Cody and Becky were hungry and decided to order lunch and watch another movie. They ordered Chinese and put on Moulin Rouge. "I wouldn't have picked you for the soft, sappy type," Cody blurted out "I have my moment's Cody, everyone does and I like this movie," was Becky's reply as the movie started. When the food came, Cody had to answer the door as Becky was so wrapped up in the movie. Cody got all the containers opened them and put them on the coffee table so they could have whatever they want. As the movie finished Becky had a tear in her eye, which she quickly wiped away. The food was also finished so Cody and Becky threw all the rubbish out and as it was about 10:00 – they had been there since about 6:00 – got changed and turned off the lights before going to bed.

The morning of RAW Becky awoke to sunlight and Cody getting out of bed. "Baby, what are you doing? RAW's not for ages, we can stay in bed a little longer," Becky complained. "I wanna watch TV Becky," Cody replied. Becky sighed and let him go. She decided to get up herself. She got into the shower and after a good half hour in there, she stepped out and dried herself off. She walked out of the bathroom and pulled some jeans and a plain black tee. She walked over to Cody and sat down with him. They watched TV together until it was time for RAW.

They arrived at the arena about half an hour before the show was to start. Becky walked to her locker room alone, as Cody had to see the Creative Team. Becky chose the same outfit she had last week, as her match was second. She went to the gorilla position where Cody was waiting for her. "The creative team told me to escort you to the ring because you are facing Beth, but this time she's bringing Kennedy," he explained when Becky gave him a questioning look. Becky's music hit though and she walked to the ring. Cody grabbed a chair to sit on as Becky and Beth went at it. This time it was more even as Cody's presence at ringside distracted Becky every now and then and when she did, Beth got in a cheapshot. Cody distracted Beth by calling her over and talking to her until Becky rolled Beth up and grabbed Cody's hand to secure the pin. Becky won again. They walked backstage and as Cody didn't have a match this week they left straight away to "celebrate."

**A/N: Not my longest chapter, anyway next chapter will be posted later today. As it is now quarter past three am in Australia. Anyway, please review, flames welcome, writing strategies/plot ideas, don't hesitate to post or PM me.**


	6. Celebration

**A/N: This chapter Rated M due to sex scene.**

Chapter Six: Celebration

Cody and Becky's rental sped into the car park and screeched to a stop in a space, they ran inside hand-in-hand. Minutes later they were in their room, they both knew what they were going to do. They started by kissing, Cody lifted up Becky and carried her onto the bed. He lay down on top of her and continued kissing her. She pulled his shirt over his head as he took her corset-top off. He licked her nipple and then sucked on it lightly causing her to moan softly. He swapped to the other one and then bit on the nipple softly, she moaned louder this time. She rolled him over and kissed him on the lips, then the cheek, then neck. She licked all the way down his chest especially in the lines between muscles. She got to his pants and looked up with a devilish little grin on her face. She slowly clawed her way back up to him, teasing him as much as possible. They kissed again before she slinked back to her previous position.

She un-did the button on his pants and then the zipper antagonizingly slowly. She took his pants off of him and then looked back to his white boxer-briefs and she couldn't help but giggle when she the tent caused by his erection. She took of his briefs and licked up and down the shaft. She took the head in her mouth and swirled the tip around with her tongue, eliciting loud moans from Cody. She took in the first few inches, then the next few and so-on until she had the whole piece in her mouth. She started to move her mouth up and down. Cody moaned as loudly as possible while she continued. A minute or two later she stopped and licked back up his chest and kissed him.

This time it was Cody's time to go down to Becky's pants, he did so and took them off without hesitation. He smirked when he saw the black lace thong and took it off with his teeth. He mouthed his mouth to her legs and licked her inner-thighs before reaching her clit. When he did this Becky moaned in ecstasy, before managing to utter, "Stop toying with me and fuck me!" Cody obliged and got a condom from the bedside table. "I wanna put it on you!" Becky announced and took it in her hand and put it onto Cody's length. He lined himself up and she grabbed the sheets. He pushed the head into Becky and she moaned. "Keep going!" she yelled. Cody pushed all of himself into Becky and pulled out again until they found a rhythm. For the next half hour all that could be heard were grunts from Cody and moans from Becky. Cody came and filled the condom as he moaned one last time. He threw the condom into the bin and moved up to Becky who had a look of ecstasy on her face. They kissed before he rolled to lie next to her. They fell asleep within minutes, hugging each other close.

**A/N: So what did you think of my first sex scene? Good? Bad? Please click that little button in the bottom corner that says "Go" you know you want to. Flames welcome. Plot ideas/Tips to make story better welcome. Sixth chapter for the night Woo hoo. It is 4 in the morning and I need sleep but will probably update again later. Incase you are wondering it is a celebration for her winning her first two matches and her first one in her home town.**


	7. Number One Contender

**A/N: Before this chapter I want to shout out to all the people that have reviewed, thank you, this is my first story and means a lot to me. These people have reviewed on every chapter: X3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverX3, giftiebee and 101mizzpoet101. This person reviewed on chapter one: Inday. This person reviewed on chapter six: flipflops. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and who has reviewed. Sorry for taking so long to update but my brother was downloading stuff all night.**

Chapter Seven: Number One Contender

Becky awoke to feeling strangely cold the next morning, the sheets were half off the bed and Cody was gone, oh, and she wa naked. Becky panicked for about a minute before remembering her fun-filled night with Cody. _'Did we use a condom?' _ Becky thought before she saw it on the floor. _'Thank god!' _but then she thought _'Ashley's gonna have a field day when I tell her about this, but I think I'll hold off until RAW to tell her.' _Becky laughed at the thought of Ashley on her phone all of Monday night. That is until Cody came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist water running down his chest. Becky wrapped the sheets around herself and hugged him, and gave him a light kiss on the lips before she went to the bathroom herself.

About fifteen minutes later the water stopped and Becky dried herself off. That was until she saw the message in the mirror that read "Love you Becky!" Becky's eyes filled with tears of joy, but she did not let them spill. She ran out to Cody, jumped on him and gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. "I love you too Cody!" she screamed and kissed him again. She got up to get changed, but this was the happiest day of her life, so far, except for when Cody kissed her in the middle of the ring at Wrestlemania. Within minutes Becky was in Black jeans, a red tee and her Converse All-Stars. As soon as she was changed they packed their bags and were off to the airport.

Once at the airport they had to pretty much immediately board the plane to New York City! About seven hours later their plane touched down on the tarmac and they left the plane and were once again, swarmed by fans wanting autographs. After almost three hours (1) of signing hat's, shirt's, poster's and what-not they were finally able to collect their luggage and head back to the hotel. Becky pretty much collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

(Skipping to RAW once again)

Becky was stoked, it was her first match at Madison Square Garden and she was scheduled to become the number one contender for the Women's Championship! Of course, by now her and Cody were sharing a locker room and didn't have to separate. When they walked into their locker room they were greeted by Ashley who simply said "Tell me after your match!" before walking away. Minutes later Becky was at the gorilla position with Cody by her side. Melina's music started and she walked to the ring. Becky grabbed Cody's hand as her music hit and they walked down to the ring.

Before he left the ring Cody gave Becky a kiss. Melina took her chance and hit Becky in the back of the head. This made her mad. She turned around and hit Melina in the face with a closed fist knocking her back a few steps. Becky walked to her and slapped Melina so hard that her cheek was raw. Melina slapped her back so Becky slapped her again, knocking a 'perfect' tooth out of her mouth. Melina held her cheek and then kicked Becky in the stomach and pulled her down face first into the mat. Becky rolled out of the ring for a quick breather before going back in to kick Melina in the chest. Melina fell over and Becky pulled her up and threw her into the ropes hitting the Spike. But she wasn't done there and pulled Melina again. This time she hit the Flowing Snap DDT on her, making Cody smile. She covered Melina for the pin and stood up as Cody got into the ring to celebrate. But Melina instead of selling the injury stood up and turned Cody kissing him on the lips. Becky pulled her off and slapped her so hard that two more of her teeth fell out. She grabbed Cody, kissed him and grabbed his hand before walking to the back.

**A/N: Next chapter Becky/Ashley conversation. Don't forget to review, flames welcome. I made a Becky CAW on my copy of Smackdown vs RAW 2008.I gave her a completely original moveset and for her finishers DDT 8 (Flowing Snap DDT, must buy The Rock to unlock as it is in his moveset) and Spear 2. (because of the Spike, running finisher, basically the running version of Edge's instead of the corner one) Oh and I made her and Ashley a tag team, they do Londrick's entrance as it is the only one long enough for the like 45 seconds of Ashley's song that is used in the entrance. I mean, they have the whole song on the game, they just don't allow you to use all of it for the entrance. Oh and for Becky's entrance, I just gave her Ashley's music, video and entrance but on the stage had her do the Randy Orton pose with his fireworks. Just because I know you do it when something good happens. Her outfit was a tank-top with a corset (in belt section, the orange one) over the top, black pants, black boots, the checkered wrist band, the checkered hat and she had the black hair, green eyes and lip ring. **


	8. Run In With A Warrior

Chapter Eight: Run-in With A Warrior

_Becky's POV_

I woke up to see Cody sleeping, a sudden urge told me to go and get ice. I sat up and turned to the edge of the bed. I slipped my shoes into the complimentary slippers. I walked quietly to the door and opened it. I stepped into the hallway feeling the warmth and shrugged off my bath robe, revealing a checkered top and shorts. I chucked the robe into the room before closing the door and walking down the stairs into the lobby.

Once there I kept walking until I reached the ice machine. I held the bucket under it and was suddenly turned by a pair of strong, rough hands. I came face-to-face with Jeff Hardy.

_Jeff's POV_

I clasped my hands onto Becky's shoulders and turned her around. She looked surprised to see me up. Well it was 2 in the morning, what can I say? I'm a night owl. I looked deep into her eyes and thought _'Her eyes are beautiful; they hold so much depth and mystery.' _ Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. But I didn't stop there. My hands found her waist and I pushed her back against the ice machine. She gasped and pushed me away. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck! What'd I do that for?'_ I turned and ran.

_Becky's POV_

'_He's looking into my eyes, what the fuck is he doing?' _Becky thought. I suddenly felt his lips on mine, his hands on my waist and my back against the ice machine. _'Fuck he's kissing me, and I'm kinda enjoying it.' _I pushed him away knowing I shouldn't be thinking about that. That was when he ran. I turned around to look at the bucket; it had fallen on the floor. _'Screw it,'_ I thought and just walked back to the hotel. She climbed back into bed, shut her eyes and fell asleep.

_Later that morning… (No-one's POV)_

Becky awoke to see Cody still sleeping and thought _'Stupid Jeff!' _she sighed and then walked into the bathroom. About a minute later water could be heard as Becky stepped into the shower. A note was slid under the door. Becky turned the water off and stepped out off the shower. Drying herself off and putting on a bathrobe she walked to the door and saw the note. She opened the letter and read it. Without a second thought, she pulled the complimentary hotel match book out of the drawer and lit the note on fire. She took it into the bathroom and after the note was almost completely destroyed ran water over it leaving three words: _'Meet me tonight.' _Becky took this scrap of the letter and threw it in the bin.

Cody awoke minutes later to see Becky pacing around the room. "What's wrong Becky?" Cody asked. "Nothing," Becky said still pacing. "Okay then," Cody said suspiciously "I'm gonna get in the shower so we can go to the airport." With that he got out of bed and walked straight into the bathroom. Minutes later he emerged fully clothed and Becky, by then had packed their bags. They took their bags, went to the lobby, checked out of the hotel, made their way to the carpark and left the hotel to drive to the airport.

**A/N: So what do you think of my controversial chapter? Becky is going to be pissed at me. Oh well, controversy makes for a good story. Anyway, I am going to write another story, Becky and Brittany are in it, but I am introducing my own OC. Just so happens to be my alter-ego. When I'm a little older I'm looking into a career in the wrestling business. Review please. Please click on that little button that says "Go." Flame's welcomes, plot ideas may be PM'ed to me. Oops, forgot what I said in my last Author Note. Guess their convo will have to be next chappie.**


	9. Melina Is Royally Fucked

Chapter Nine: Melina Is Royally Fucked

Becky and Cody arrived at RAW to find William Regal waiting for them. "Now Becky, Melina has asked for a re-match against you, so I ordered it to be a No-Disqualification match," Regal said. "Whatever, I'll just knock more teeth outta her mouth!" Becky replied grinning at the thought of putting Melina through flaming tables. With that, she and Cody went inside. Becky still hadn't told Cody about what happened with Jeff in the lobby. They went to the locker room and got ready for Becky's match as it was next. Minutes later they were at the gorilla position with Melina already in the ring. Becky's music hit and she did her usual antics before entering the ring.

The ref rung the bell and the match was underway, Becky threw Melina over the ropes and she rolled and hit the announce table. Becky slid out of the ring and lifted the apron of the ring, pulling out a Sledgehammer. When Melina stood Becky ran to her and slammed the Sledgehammer into Melina's face. Blood spouted from Melina's nose but Becky kept hitting her while she was on the ground. She grabbed a chair next and hit Melina in the back of the head. Rolling Melina into the ring Becky pulled her up and threw her into the ropes hitting her with the Spike on the rebound. She pulled Melina up and slapped the crap out of her, or in reality, the teeth out of her mouth. By the time Becky was done she wouldn't have any teeth left. Becky picked up the forgotten Sledgehammer and slammed Melina in the face, knocking her out cold. She finally dropped to her knees for the pinfall, getting it with ease. Instead of her usual after-match antics, she simply climbed out of the ring, grabbed Cody's hand and walked to the back.

When they got to the back, Becky kissed Cody and walked off to find Ashley. When she found Ashley in her locker room, her and Brittany were sitting cross-legged on the floor, waiting for Brittany. "They'll have a hard time getting Melina's blood off the canvas!" Brittany said. Becky and Ashley laughed. "Sit," Ashley said, "Spill," she added glaring at Becky. "We fucked after the Green Bay edition of RAW," Becky said. Brittany and Ashley squealed and tackling Becky, hugging her and screaming words of joy. "When are you going to do it again?" Ashley inquired. "He doesn't know it yet, but after Backlash, I'm gonna have **my** wicked way with him!" Becky replied with a devilish little grin. "Cody's gonna get it," Brittany teased. They all laughed, when a tall woman named Dominique from creative walked in. "Becky, I was sent here to give you your new storyline for after you win the championship," Dominique said. "Thanks Dominique," Becky replied, "I'll read over it later." Randy Orton walked in, grabbed Dominique and pushed her up against a locker, he kissed her full on the lips. "For fuck's sake Orton you motherfucking manwhore, take it somewhere else!" Becky yelled. Randy obliged, picking up Dominique and taking her to an unknown location. Cody walked in and asked Becky "Are you ready to go yet? I've got your stuff." Becky stood as did Brittany and Ashley; Becky hugged them both and replied "Yeah let's go." She grabbed his hand and they left.

When they arrived at the hotel Becky and Cody went straight for the couch and put on The Condemned. After watching the movie Becky found Cody was asleep so quietly got up and stretched, that was when she heard scuffling outside the door. She moved silently towards the door, well until she tripped on the mat. She regained composure and stooped over due to a note that was on the ground. She picked it up read it and threw it out. She woke Cody so that they could go to bed. When he finally roused, like 20 minutes later, Becky led him towards the bed and then took off his shirt for him before climbing into bed herself. She turned off the lamp, closed her eyes, and after an hour of thinking about her kiss shared with Jeff and the two notes, she fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think, good? Bad? Please review, flames welcome, oh and there is one more RAW before Backlash. Thanks so much for reading and thanks 101mizzpoet101, X3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverX3 and giftiebee for reviewing.**


	10. Stalker

**A/N: This chapter starts during the RAW Broadcast. Thanks to Queen Runnels, Queen Cena and Queen Orton for reviewing, my ever loyal reviewer people.**

Chapter 10: Stalking

Becky was walking around backstage when she was confronted by Melina. "Bitch, you are going to pay for knocking my teeth out!" Melina yelled. "Hey, Melina. What's that pimple on your head? Oh wait, that's just your face!" Becky retorted. Melina slapped Becky resulting in Becky punching her in the face. "Stay the fuck away from me, and stay the fuck away from Cody you stupid slut!" Becky warned before storming to the gorilla position to meet Cody. Before he could say anything their music hit and they walked to the ring hand-in-hand.

Upon arriving in the ring Becky grabbed a microphone and stood right in the centre. She raised it to her lips as the cheers subsided. "Now Melina has been bitching about how I repeatedly knocked her teeth out!" The crowd cheers as Becky makes this statement. "Well I'm sorry **grandma** but didn't anyone tell you? Old people aren't allowed out after nine o'clock!"(1) Becky said, the crowd laughing. "But you probably can't hear me; turn up your hearing aid!" She yelled into the microphone. "Anyway, enough about grandma, I'm here to talk about Beth Phoenix, The Glamazon. Wait did I say Glamazon? I meant **Manazon**!"(2) Becky said as the crowd roared with laughter. "Mister Beth, at Backlash I am going to take **your** title. Are you even allowed to hold the **Women's** Championship Mister Beth?" Becky said as the crowd laughed. "I don't think so, it **is **a **Women's** Championship, and you are a dude!" The crowd was still laughing. "Don't worry Sir; I will go easy on you. I'm sure you don't want your moustache getting damaged," after saying this Becky dropped the mic, posed and then grabbed Cody's hand and walked to the back.

Becky gave Cody a quick kiss and said to him "I gotta go, I'll be back ASAP!" She ran off and skidded to a halt outside William Regal's office. She knocked and when she heard a faint "Come in," through the thick wood door she opened it and walked inside. "Ah, Becky, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Regal queried. "Oh, Mister Regal, I just wanted to know if you could schedule one last match against Melina, a Ladder Match!" Becky replied. "I'll see what I can do," Regal responded and then said "Becky, I have some business to attend to, could you please leave?" "Oh, okay," Becky replied confused, she left and closed the door walking slowly back to wherever she was going.

She ended up in Dominique's office and was surprised to see Brittany, Ashley and her sister! "Charlie… What are you doing here!?" Becky asked taken aback. "Well, I was kinda interested in working with the writer's, so I found out where you would be this week, and followed your car from the hotel," Charlie replied. "Oh," Becky said. She sat down in the only vacant seat. "Plus, I wanted to get closer to Jeff," Charlie said. "About that, Jeff is like, stalking me!" Becky said. "I don't believe you," Charlie said as Ashley and Brit snapped their heads towards Becky and yelled "WHAT!?" at the top of their lungs. Becky decided to ignore them and turned to Dominique and slumped onto her desk. Ashley and Brittany kept bugging her but she suddenly got up and walked out.

She kept walking until she arrived in the parking lot, she texted Cody saying that she would be out all night. Because she intended to be, she walked to her car got in and drove to the nearest bar. She got out of her car and walked inside, sat down at the bar and asked for a bottle of beer. The bartender handed it to her and she opened it, guzzled it all down and asked for another. The bartender looked at her strangely but gave it to her; she drank that just as fast as the other and asked for two shots of whisky. The bartender gave her the shot glasses and decided to leave the bottle. Now, Becky wasn't normally a heavy drinker, and was starting to get real drunk. She started to pour herself another two shots but got half the bottle on the bar and giggled.

That was when Jeff walked in. He saw Becky, the alcohol on the bar and the strange looks she was getting. He grabbed her by the arm and steered her to his car, he put her in, put the seatbelt on her and got in himself. He drove them to the hotel and instead of taking her to her room, he took her to his. Becky was giggling drunkenly (who gives a fuck if it's not a real word?) as they walked past the doors, then they were inside Jeff's room.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been out of inspiration and have been busy.**

**(1) Taken from The Rising, kudos to Queen Orton.**

**(2) Taken from TCATD once again, kudos to Queen Runnels.**

**I hope that now my inspiration is kinda back I will have a chapter out later today.**

**Sorry it is so short!**


End file.
